


itaga sa bato

by ms_ncl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birthday, Children, Crushes, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language, Light-Hearted, LinggoNgSasuSaku, Loss, Out of Character, Pain, Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_ncl/pseuds/ms_ncl
Summary: itaga sa bato. [proverb] to remember forever.—Or, the seven summers Sasuke returned for Sakura and the one time he couldn’t.[for #LinggoNgSasuSaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 32





	1. Amin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Amin_ (Surigaonon) or _Pagmamano_ (Tagalog) is the act of pressing one’s forehead to the hand of an elder to show respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing another fic when i stumbled upon something on twitter, which was #LinggoNgSasuSaku, and tada! :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Sasuke Uchiha was proud to say that he knew his Mom best compared to the other two members of their family.

He could already tell by the age of fifteen who made her happy by just her gestures. She pressed a hand to her cheeks to hide a blush whenever their Dad whispered something in her ear when they thought they were alone (about what, he _didn’t_ want to know.) She always clapped her hands whenever his _Kuya_ brought home his achievements from university and they would enjoy a feast later at night. But Sasuke’s most favorite one—which Itachi didn’t know about because he knew his older brother would tease him—was when Mikoto Uchiha would hug him _just because_ and call him _‘Nak_ whenever possible.

So when she addressed him by his name with her dialect, he knew he was in _deep_ trouble.

His Mom scolded him for scowling the whole day the moment they set foot inside Sayak Airport after their hour-long flight from Manila; how he was acting like a spoiled brat just because they didn’t let him go to his class’ summer field trip. They were waiting in front of the baggage carousel to claim their baggage; she hissed slowly at him so only he and nearby people could hear her, which meant their _family_. “ _Waya may imo respeto sa ako_ , Sasuke.”

He flinched. He knew what he was doing was immature—sulking the entire flight further annoyed both of his parents—but he couldn’t help it. He was supposed to be with his classmates at Enchanted Kingdom, the grandest amusement park there was (for them). But now, here he was at Siargao Island, 726 kilometers away from where Sasuke was supposed to be, sweating profusely with his shirt sticking to his skin. He could already imagine the arrogant tone of Suigetsu boasting about the rides they went to once vacation was over. The thought only irritated him, and he jerked his head towards Itachi, who didn’t hide his amusement as he chuckled at him.

Sasuke’s hands squeezed into fists, whispered furiously at him about what was so funny, and his mouth snapped shut when their mother gave him a glare. His brother didn’t answer him, but still sported an entertained look on his face while helping their Dad carry their suitcases outside the airport; where their parents suddenly left the two of them alone as they rushed towards a blonde man—he was _eerily_ familiar to him—who was enthusiastically waving at the family while holding a placard with their last name written in capital letters.

The glare of the midday sun greeted the pair as they trudged towards the group. He shielded his eyes with his hand, already dreading the heat he was about to experience for the next two months. The adults’ voices drifted towards them and Sasuke could already distinguish that they were all talking in Surigaonon, a feat he couldn’t manage to do. He could understand the basics of the dialect, but he was practically tongue-tied when it was his turn to speak. He inwardly groaned; he knew he was going to feel left out at school because he wasn’t able to go on the trip, but now he had to endure not being able to communicate with other people because he couldn’t speak Surigaonon.

Unless a blue-eyed boy and a pink-haired girl remembered him from five years ago, he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy his stay here.

Sasuke shook his head. It was impossible for them to remember. They were only ten back then, and it was probably easy to forget a city boy who once visited an island where tourists came and went. He heard a snort behind him, and he whipped his head to see Itachi seemingly amused _again_. His older brother shoved his hands into his pockets as they waited for the others to finally notice them, when he said that he shouldn’t be frustrated because he was in _Siargao_ _Island_. When Sasuke only gave him a blank look, he cocked his head and stated how all of his classmates would be jealous because he was _here_ and not _there_ in a painfully obvious way that only upsetted him because he knew his Kuya was right.

He was _always_ right.

They were both interrupted when their Dad pushed them towards the local, who had a friendly grin on his face as the oldest Uchiha introduced them one by one. He ignored the familiar jab in his chest as he recognized the pride in their father’s voice when he described how Itachi was able to go to a prestigious university. He suddenly panicked when he didn't remember how to greet older people here in their parents’ province who were not their relatives. His older brother might have noticed his dilemma, because he saved his day by informing him with a smile, “ _Amin ta sa kan Ankol_.”

Of course he had to show off while helping Sasuke.

The blonde laughed in a good-natured way as they both showed him respect because apparently _everyone_ knows _them_ here, so there was no need for introductions. When the youngest Uchiha finally met his gaze, his breath quickened at the familiar set of blue eyes that stared right back at him. Seemingly unaware at how shocked he was, he introduced himself as Minato, the current mayor of General Luna, the municipality where the Uchihas lived; when he bobbed his blonde head at him in acknowledgement. Sasuke blinked in confusion, so the mayor added how he recalled when his son couldn’t stop talking about his two best friends the last time their family visited.

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

His son.

Two best friends.

Sasuke was confident he was slack-jawed in surprise at the revelation. That was why he seemed to recognize _Tito_ Minato; he resembled Naruto so much it was even a wonder why he wasn’t able to piece it together the first time he saw the older man. Hope swelled in his chest.

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

* * *

It was _worse_.

Word about the Uchihas’ return spread like wildfire (as fast as it could in a place with an area of forty-two square kilometers.) It was peaceful during their first day when Tito Minato dropped them off at their home: a two-storey house that even Sasuke couldn’t deny was _too_ big for a family of four, complete with a balcony at the front and a vegetable garden with a small farm for pigs at the back. During their second day, he woke up to a frenzied crowd in their _own_ living room, where several of his Mom’s friends visited them at seven o’clock in the _morning_ . His _Titas_ gushed at how cute he was, more so when Itachi emerged and continued to exclaim, “ _Ka gwapo nimo_!” for half an hour, with accompanying questions of were they willing to meet their daughters at the beach.

Both of them were relieved when breakfast was served, and secretly went back to their respective rooms with ruffled black hair and kiss marks on their cheeks.

Almost a week in and the pair Sasuke could call as his ‘friends’ didn’t even visit him. He ran his hands through his hair as he slammed his phone on the nightstand, forgetting at how shitty the signal was here compared to the city. Not bothering to close the windows, he flopped on his bed and covered his eyes with his arm, deciding to just take a nap because he got nothing to do. He relaxed when he was able to smell and feel the sea breeze as it wafted inside his room.

A sudden thud made Sasuke crack his eyes open. With furrowed brows, he sat up to see what made the sound when a rock coming from outside of his window whipped past _him_ , and the loudest yell of his name he ever heard in his entire fifteen years of existence greeted his ears. He scrambled to get up and go to his window, and everything he went through for the past week dissipated when lo and behold, Naruto beamed at him from below.

“ _Kumusta na man kaw_?” The blonde shouted out, and Sasuke wasted no time in hurrying downstairs, past his Mom who he didn’t notice was giggling at him, and ran towards his friend. When he finally arrived in front of him, they were silent for a moment, as if assessing what changed for the past five years, when he couldn’t help but admonish him for being late. Naruto only snorted as he slung an arm over his shoulders, and as if they were both doing it every day, their feet brought them towards the direction of the beach.

The blonde narrated how they weren’t at General Luna when they arrived last week. He was at a camp at the neighboring municipality, and they had to oversee the event and he bragged about how he was the senior scout along with Sakura. Sasuke hoped he didn’t notice how a smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the mention of the pink-haired girl, when his friend suddenly cried _her name_ out in excitement. He slowly turned to glance forward where she was, and he had to blink twice to see if she was real.

Her former waist-length hair was now cropped short to her shoulders, its ends fluttering brought by the wind, and she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she twisted around to face them. With Naruto beside him and Sakura just a few feet away, he was immediately brought back to their summer days when the only things he would worry about was the dirt on his knees as they played around the rocks by the seashore all day (and not the pressure he felt from having an outstanding older sibling.)

Sasuke would give anything to experience it all over again.

However, when her familiar green eyes which once brightened up at the sight of him morphed into puzzlement, all his summer dreams came crashing down when she asked:

“ _Sin-oy imo iban_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _‘Nak [short for Anak]_ = Child  
> \- _Kuya_ = Elder brother  
> \- _Waya may imo respeto sa ako_ = You have no respect for me  
> \- _Amin ta sa kan Ankol_ = Let us bless our uncle  
> \- _Tito_ = Uncle  
> \- _Tita_ = Aunt  
> \- _Ka gwapa nimo_ = You’re so handsome  
> \- _Kumusta na man kaw_ = How are you  
> \- _Sin-oy imo iban_ = Who are you with


	2. Mañanita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mañanita_ (Spanish) is the act of serenading the birthday celebrant by singing at dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing sakura's pov (or maybe because it was a little bit angsty...) welp hope y'all enjoy!! :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Sakura Haruno believed she was one of the few girls who were immune to Sasuke's charm.

She couldn't deny that she found him interesting when they were ten: a cute boy from the city, with a handsome older brother and elegant parents were bound to become the _tabi-tabi_ of a small municipality like theirs. Moreover, they were the _Uchihas_ , an old political clan from twenty years ago, so them coming back stirred unease to the Namikaze family; and when she saw her friend Ino, who was also from a famous clan in Siargao, suddenly acting cute whenever the black-haired tourist was in the vicinity, she decided that it wasn't worth it. Sakura wasn’t a lovesick girl like someone’s cousin, nor a blushing one like their blue-haired schoolmate from the other section. It would be easy to act like the Uchihas coming home was an ordinary occurrence.

Besides, it wasn't as if a boy like Sasuke would notice a country girl like her.

But the problem was: her best friend was Naruto Uzumaki, who could easily be the friendliest in the entire island. And to top it all off, the two of them were _neighbors_. So when he learned from _Auntie_ Kushina that there was a boy his age next-door, he wasted no time bolting out of their house and befriending the newcomer.

Sakura’s plans of having a normal summer were already out of the window when she went to the beach to meet up with the blonde. He was definitely there, but with _someone else_ . She wanted to groan out loud when she saw Sasuke, looking so out of place with his clothes covered in sand as he and Naruto lay on the sand. She was already praying that her girl classmates weren’t around to see this when her best friend called her over in _Tagalog_.

Sakura waved her hand in greeting, trying to hide her surprise. It wasn’t the fact that the blonde spoke another dialect that shocked her. Growing up in General Luna surrounded by people who only spoke Surigaonon, she was bound to know the difference between speaking a dialect by learning it from school and speaking it like it was your mother tongue; and her best friend was the latter.

Then she remembered that while Naruto was born and raised at Siargao, his mother was not; and maybe that was why he was so excited to learn that there was someone on the island who could speak Tagalog like him. Her face softened as she let him drag her over to the Uchiha, who stiffened at the sight of a stranger.

Sakura wasn’t sure on what to do, so she introduced herself in Tagalog. He blinked in astonishment, before doing the same. From the way his shoulders relaxed and Naruto beamed, she knew she did the right thing.

* * *

Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks.

Sakura thought she would eventually get tired of hanging out with the boys, but she found herself spending every minute of that summer with them. They went to eat at Naruto’s house because Auntie Kushina’s cooking was the best. They went to Sasuke’s house to play because he has the biggest bedroom out of the three of them. They went to her house to rest because hers has the least chaotic family.

But most of the time, the trio hang around their spot at General Luna’s beach. It wasn’t a secret hideout, because everyone knew that a place like their spot existed; but the group stumbled upon it at four o’clock in the afternoon by chance when there was nobody around. They did it again for the next few days, and until it was obvious that no one was coming, the spot by the rocks was already included in a secret language of theirs.

They made a weird pair, Sakura thought as she sat on the beach, listening to the waves while watching them both; the son of General Luna’s Mayor together with a member of a prestigious political family that led General Luna back in the day. She stopped herself from snorting at the thought when Sasuke suddenly shoved something in her hands.

It was a _rock_.

At first glance, it was nothing special. Sakura raised her chin to ask why he gave her this when she saw him lower his head in embarrassment while Naruto was laughing. The blonde was urging her what she thought about the rock. She sighed before looking at it again, and she took in a deep breath when she saw what was written when she turned it over.

 _friends 4ever  
_ _skr.nrt.ssk._

Sakura’s lips trembled. She didn’t think that a small act like this—them including an ordinary girl like her—would make her so happy. Instead of bawling her eyes out in front of them, she pushed herself forward and hugged them both tight. “ _Hangtud sa kahangturan_ ,” she whispered, and she knew the both of them understood her when they returned her embrace.

* * *

She knew it would eventually happen, but when they learned of Sasuke’s departure to Manila without even a heads-up the next day, it hurt more.

And when he didn’t return the next summer, and the summer after that, Sakura was struggling to ignore her anger towards him as she noticed that despite the usual grin and teasing of Naruto whenever they were together, she knew it was only a facade. He was lonely, but he wouldn’t voice it out loud. One time when she finally got a reaction out of the blonde while they were going home from school, he only stated that maybe their best friend has his reasons, that city life must be really hectic like they heard from other tourists.

Her hands tightened into fists, before storming away and leaving him behind. Sakura went straight to their spot at the beach, dug a hole at the bottom of one of the many nearby coconut trees where she was a hundred percent sure _their_ rock was hidden, and saw nothing.

If that was still not a sign that they were already forgotten by Sasuke, she didn’t know what was.

* * *

She knew of a boy whose eyes gleamed in excitement whenever they were going on a little adventure. She knew of a boy who didn’t try to hide his happiness by always sending them smiles. She knew of a boy whose cute chuckles she could hear whenever she and Naruto bicker.

So when she asked her best friend who he was with the summer they were fifteen, Sakura wasn’t kidding.

She was already dreading about this the moment she heard from her parents that the Uchihas were back (seriously, why do they love going back to Siargao after n years?), but what greeted her was something she couldn’t forget. She couldn’t recognize the black-haired teen the moment she turned around to face the pair. Despite Naruto’s arm slung around his shoulders, Sasuke’s posture _screamed_ tense all over. He was smirking, but she could recognize that blank look in his eyes wherever.

It was the same look Naruto had when he left.

All the fury she felt for the past years left her body as she stared at the boy who abandoned them without a word. She remembered how the blonde pleaded for her to stop blaming Sasuke, that he had his reasons, and she thought he was probably right. Sakura could see the making of a bitter glare at the Uchiha’s face and she wanted to yell _Ajaw_ ; but what came out of her mouth instead was an awkward giggle and an apology for telling a bad joke.

* * *

When she received a friend request from him the day after he left, she hoped that the coming years would be different. She couldn’t find it in herself _not_ to forgive him, after all.

* * *

_How beautiful is the morning  
_ _As we come and sing to you_

She woke with a start as she distinctly heard several voices singing outside of their home. Sakura glanced up to see her mother peeking at her bedroom door with a tender expression, telling her that the _mañanita_ was for her.

 _With God’s early morning blessings  
_ _With pleasure we sing to you_

She let out a breathless laugh as she struggled to sit up. She was busy at school for the past month—hurrying to accomplish her clearance just in time for their moving up ceremony—to the point that she even forgot her _own_ birthday.

 _On the day that you were born  
_ _The flowers come to bloom_

Sakura threaded a hand through her pink hair, trying to look a little bit presentable, when she gave up because it was only her friends who likely had seen her at her worst.

 _And at the baptismal font  
_ _All the saints brought forth their songs_

As she neared their front door, she could hear Naruto and Ino’s voices louder than the other ones, as if the pair was fighting over who could sing the loudest for their sweet sixteen greeting. She rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics.

 _The dawn is now appearing  
_ _The rays of the sun break through_

When Sakura finally brought herself at their doorstep, the blonde cheered and she shook her head in amusement. It was still dark out, and several of her neighbors were already glimpsing from behind their curtains to see who was making a ruckus. She was about to scold him for being _too_ loud when she caught sight of his eyes amidst the crowd of their classmates. Her breath quickened at the sight, him leaning against the santol tree in their backyard with a smile. He wasn’t singing like the rest of them, but then his mouth moved.

 _Rise early this bright morning  
_ _As we sing “Happy birthday” to you_

He mouthed the words ‘Happy birthday’ the exact moment Naruto and the others sang it.

At the age of sixteen, Sakura Haruno believed she was one of the few girls who were immune to Sasuke’s charm.

But when he suddenly did things like this, she found it increasingly difficult to convince herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _Tabi-tabi/Tsismis_ = Gossip  
> \- _Auntie_ = another word for aunt  
> \- _Hangtud sa kahangturan/Habambuhay_ = Forever  
> \- _Ajaw/Huwag_ = No
> 
> The mañanita [song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FDqUbPGESA)


	3. Magtinabangay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Magtinabangay_ (Surigaonon) or _Bayanihan_ (Tagalog) is the act of helping each other out, especially within a community, to accomplish a difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA i wasn't able to update yesterday because i was so busy, i'm so sorry :<
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Sasuke was vaguely aware of what he was getting himself into when he befriended Naruto, and later Sakura, but getting smudges of soot all over his body the third time he went back to Siargao was definitely not on his list.

Four days before his departure, the two of them barged in his room—not caring at all about his privacy—exclaiming they should ride around General Luna for a change of pace. What all of them didn’t expect was that he just got out of a shower, so he was only clad in a towel with some of his black hair clinging to his face. He wouldn’t care at all if it was only the blonde (though he would still punch him after), but _no_. The pair stopped dead in their tracks and Naruto whistled appreciatively in a teasing manner. Ignoring the way Sakura blushed as she tried _not_ to let her gaze wander below his face, Sasuke growled out, “ _Gawas_.”

Probably hearing the animosity in his voice and how he spoke Surigaonon like his mother, the pink-haired girl grabbed their idiot friend by the arm and pulled him outside of his bedroom. He scratched his head as he tried to calm the beating of his heart at the thought of a red-faced girl. They were already seventeen, damn it, he has the right to be conscious when someone (or rather, a certain Haruno) walked in on him _almost_ naked.

Once Sasuke was decent and the flush on his cheeks was gone to save himself from further embarrassment, he trudged out of the room and blinked when he saw that there was nobody in the living room, when his ears perked up at the sound of Sakura’s laughter from their garage. He walked downstairs and towards the said part of their house before freezing when his black eyes landed on a vehicle parked just beside their van.

It was a bicycle, _without_ training wheels, and he had no idea that his family even had them.

Sensing what was coming, he slowly retraced his steps when Naruto saw him. Hiding his discomfort, Sasuke slowly stepped towards the duo, looking away from the bike and keeping his eyes only on the two. It didn’t occur to him that what they meant as riding around General Luna meant with a bike, not a car. “ _Tyana_!” Naruto shouted with a grin, and he only noticed how his friends were already perched on their respective bikes.

Sasuke answered that he preferred walking instead of a bike. He fidgeted in place, trying to hide his discomfort, but _of course_ Sakura caught him (she always did.) Her green eyes widened when realization dawned on her, and he was blatantly pleading with his own eyes that she should shut up; but the blonde wasn’t always an idiot like they thought he was, because the black-haired teen recoiled at the sound of his guffaw.

The pink-haired girl smacked Naruto at the back of his head, scolding him about how insensitive he was. She defended Sasuke by saying that bikes weren’t ideal in the city, _especially_ Manila, and the blonde should know that by now. The Uchiha was a little bit relieved by the second—even if it cost him his pride—but the next words that came out of her mouth instantly made him frustrated.

“ _Pwede nato sija tudluan_.”

That was how he found himself situated between Sakura and Naruto in the middle of the road, with him awkwardly gripping the handlebars as he tried to pedal, but only stomping his feet back on the ground when he could no longer find his balance after three seconds. Sasuke could already feel the reddening of his cheeks as she tried her best to encourage him not to be _afraid_ (he momentarily noticed how _wounded_ his ego was in a span of a few minutes.)

The blonde was no help at all, only contributing several sniggers to his way when he tried, but failed again. They were not even a block away from _his_ house, when several screams were heard at the direction of the Hyuga’s compound. The three of them looked at each other, before sprinting towards the house, his bike forgotten at the side of the road. It was a good thing that they were only near their location, because the moment they arrived it was already a _disaster_.

One minute the two of them were teaching Sasuke how to ride a bike, the next they were helping some of the Hyuga’s put out a fire from their backyard. Sakura immediately dashed towards the pigsty, where she assisted Hanabi in trying to settle the pigs while letting them out and regrouping them at the same time that blew his mind for a second. He followed Naruto towards a group of men who were passing one item to another from inside a shed, saving as many tools as possible. “ _Tabangan kaw namo_ ,” the blonde declared, and as soon as he said, tools were already passed along their hands.

Sasuke lost count of time. He felt the heat of the fire even from the distance; his skin prickling with sweat. He was even unsure when the local firemen arrived to finally extinguish the flames. He was panting by the end of it all, and amidst the commotion he lost sight of Naruto, and he found himself standing in front of the compound with Sakura by his side. He sneaked a glance towards the girl, and for a fleeting moment he thought she still looked pretty even with soot-covered cheeks and dishevelled pink hair.

Averting his eyes away from her before she could notice, Sasuke assessed the situation. The abundant macopa trees that even he knew the Hyugas’ took great pride in were all burnt. The exterior walls of the shed were all blackened, its roof still crumbling, and it was a blessing that the fire didn’t reach the main house. The pigs were all clustered around Hanabi, and he briefly wondered what would happen to them.

Sasuke noticed the head of the Hyugas’ approaching them with Naruto at his side. Sakura stilled, and he could understand why she would be intimidated. The trio never got to face Ankol Hiashi on a normal day, and they never saw his daughter who was the same age as them (something about studying in the city since she was a little kid.) So they were flabbergasted when the man suddenly embraced the both of them before whispering, “ _S_ _alamat_.” Sasuke was sure they were both wearing incredulous looks on their faces, and Naruto only gave them a half shrug. When Ankol let go, he told them to have breakfast this weekend as a thanks.

The blonde shook his head, telling the older man that one of them had to leave in four days. The Hyuga hummed and asked them when they should eat together; when both of his friends simultaneously said with a cheeky laugh, “ _Sa sunod tuig na lang_.”

Sasuke only shook his head with a soft smile at Hiashi’s confused expression.

* * *

He really loved his Dad. He really did.

But at times like these when his father’s greed for _more_ overcame his senses, he sometimes forgot why he even bothered to tell him about what happened four days prior.

They were already on the road before dawn, Sasuke’s parents in front while he and his Kuya and were at the back side-by-side. If he willed himself to focus solely on taking in the scenery of Siargao, the surroundings painted with a mix of violet and blue as a line of coconut trees were planted along the road, maybe he could drown out the oldest Uchiha’s voice of _glee_. For a while he thought it was effective when he was brought back to all those years ago when this road was still empty.

His Dad praised him for a job well done in assisting the Hyugas because apparently they were quite a powerful family on the island. Sasuke’s stomach was churning with guilt and irritation from the way he said it, as if it was his mission to get their approval right from the start. “ _Di na kaw mahibuyong_ ,” his father stated boastfully without even looking at him from the driver’s seat. He couldn’t bring himself to clarify that getting their approval wasn’t even his intention back then. He couldn’t bring himself to tell that it was Naruto who the Hyugas’ were most grateful for (because the Uzumakis’ offered to shelter their pigs, among others.) Sasuke _wanted_ to help along with his friends. When he longed for his Dad’s praise, he didn’t want it to be this way.

And from Itachi’s knowing gaze, it was evident in his face. So with practiced ease, the youngest Uchiha masked a blank look on his face, all the while thinking what Naruto and Sakura thought of him after they learned about the truth of their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _Gawas/Labas_ = Out  
> \- _Tyana/Tara_ = Let’s go  
> \- _Pwede nato sija tudluan/Pwede naman natin siyang turuan_ = We can teach him  
> \- _Tabangan kaw namo/Tulungan namin kayo_ = We will help you  
> \- _Salamat_ = Thank you  
> \- _Sa sunod tuig na lang/Sa susunod na taon na lang po_ = Next year  
> \- _Di na kaw mahibuyong/Hindi na nakakagulat_ = It’s not surprising


	4. Ayok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ayok_ (Surigaonon) or _Aswang_ (Tagalog) is a mythical creature in Filipino folklore that has an ability to shapeshift and is feared as an evil spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is a kind of a filler, because i wanted to tell y'all about one of the most interesting part of our culture, which is the title of the chapter :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Sakura learned about the nature of the Hyugas' when she was thirteen.

She heard it was very much the same with how it happened with Sasuke and his family, except, they _never_ left after going back to Siargao more than a decade ago. Driven by curiosity, she learned three things from the mutterings of her Aunties: (1) they were a family who could once rival the Uchihas' when it came to power over the municipality; (2) they left General Luna even before the Uchihas, with the Hyugas' elder deciding to reside at Socorro; and (3)…

They were not human beings.

Sakura stopped herself from laughing out loud at the mere idea that they were living alongside mythical creatures. She pointed out to her Mom about the reason why they were even called mythical in the first place, because they were _fictitious_ . Her mother chastised Sakura for not taking their worries seriously, and warned her not to come crying to her if she ever came across a Hyuga. The pink-haired girl zipped her lips, not mentioning that she already met one—a sweet little girl named Hanabi—and she was sure that she wasn't an _ayok_. The thought seemed absurd that time, because she had the tendency to believe only what she herself saw.

Until she bumped into their elder, literally.

" _Pasaylo-a ako_ ," Sakura said as she slowly looked apologetically at the grandmother in front of her, before fighting the urge to cover her mouth with her hands in surprise at who—or apparently, _what_ —she saw. She knew Hanabi's eyes were paler compared to most of them, but the grandma—who could easily pass off as a woman with how _young_ she looked, has the whitest pair of eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. Her dark purple hair was neatly tied in a bun, and her porcelain skin was free of any types of blemishes. There was no doubt in her mind.

This was Himari Hyuga, the elder of the Hyuga family, and she was sure that she was the first one to know about her abrupt visit at General Luna.

Her red lips were formed into a smile as she stared at Sakura like she was something _appetizing_. The pinked-haired girl hoped it wasn't obvious, but she could feel herself shudder at the way the elder glanced at her. She forgot how to breathe, and they were alone at the streets saved for the stray dog that was roaming around a block away. Her Mom's warnings dissipated inside her head, and she couldn't take her green eyes away from _Nanay_ Himari.

"Sakura," the older woman drawled out, reaching for a lock of her hair. She was breaking into cold sweat by now, and she _prayed_ and she _wished_ and she _pleaded_ that somebody would come and save her—

When Naruto's booming voice broke her out of her trance.

She almost cried out in relief as her legs gave out beneath her, exhausted from a brief meeting with—she was very sure now—an ayok. Sakura looked towards the blonde, who was dashing towards her with a concerned look on his face. Hesitantly, she carefully turned back and decided to focus solely on the elder's feet, when what met her was nothing. She wrapped her arms around herself, horrified at what might happen if Naruto didn't save her.

* * *

When Sakura finally plucked the courage to tell her best friend about what happened a year later, he nodded because he already knew about them and teased her that she wouldn't have been _hypnotized_ if she remembered that the first thing a person must do if there was an ayok was _not_ to look at them in the eye. She flinched because he was right that it was her fault for not listening to her mother.

That was why the now eighteen-year-old Haruno swore she wouldn't let herself be a victim again, or any other friend of hers for that matter.

So she also told Sasuke _everything_ as they ventured again towards the Hyugas' compound for the promised breakfast from a year ago (they were even more surprised when Ankol Hiashi still remembered about it.) They were going to meet up with Naruto by their gates, so it was only the two of them. Ignoring the flutter in her chest, Sakura focused on his reaction. She anticipated for a nod of understanding, a hum to assess about whatever she was trying to say, or even a silent treatment because she knew that in his language, it already meant that he actually listened.

Sakura was anticipating anything but a snort.

" _Buang_!" She cursed at Sasuke, and he looked so surprised that he actually _recoiled_ from her. He was still staring at her as if she was the buang one. If it was any other day, she would have laughed at how funny he looked; but it wasn't any other day, and she was preparing for the off chance that the elder might be around. With Sasuke being eighteen too, Sakura couldn't deny how he was an attention magnet in human form without him even knowing and trying _at all_. The pink-haired girl was a hundred percent sure that even an ayok would appreciate how—for the lack of a better word— _aesthetic_ Sasuke was. Couldn't he see that she was only trying to protect him from being turned into an ayok?

He tugged at his shirt collar, beads of sweat on his forehead and she fought the urge to wipe it out because there was a more pressing matter to attend to. When they could finally see the gates of the compound, Sakura could make out Naruto's form rushing towards them. He had a panicked look on his eyes and she already had a sinking feeling in her chest. " _Ajaw tan-awa nan diretso_ ," the blonde whispered in a hurried tone.

Sasuke groaned, probably used to their antics that he wasn't taking them seriously anymore, before he trudged ahead and left them behind. Sakura and Naruto exchanged worried glances as they scrambled to catch up with the Uchiha. It didn't take long before he stopped dead in his tracks, and from the way he visibly stiffened, she wasn't surprised when she finally laid her eyes on Nanay Himari, who—in terms of physical appearance—didn't change after their encounter five years ago.

If the way the older woman acted in her story wasn't enough for him to be convinced, she was sure _this_ was.

She wanted to cringe at how blatantly obvious the elder was; the old woman was practically _salivating_ at the sight of the city boy. Her fingers were twitching at her side, and if it wasn't for Ankol Hiashi, she would have sprung on Sasuke immediately. Ankol was welcoming them to their home, and with an unsure tone in his voice, Naruto asked who made breakfast. A sinister smile on Nanay Himari's face was the only answer they needed and without thinking, Sakura took Sasuke's hand in hers before he might do something stupid (like, accepting their invitation for the sake of the Uchihas' image of _not_ being rude) and answering for the trio, " _Busog na po kami_."

He snapped his head towards her, shock written on his face—whether from her brave but obvious dismissal of the Hyugas' breakfast or how she held his hand like it was an _everyday_ thing to do—she didn't know, but when he didn't remove her grip, she took it as a good sign. An idea formed in her head, and before she could stop herself, she asked Ankol Hiashi if they still had their pump boat, because a black-haired friend of theirs hadn’t experience going to Naked Island yet.

Not noticing the flushed face on the Uchiha, the older man blinked in confusion, before his mouth formed into an ‘o’. He nodded, and gestured towards the beach where he was sure that his nephew and daughter were coincidentally at the beach, cleaning their boats. The Hyuga assured them that they could use it for the entire day, as long as his eldest would come and explore with them because she too didn’t get a chance to experience island hopping yet.

With newfound enthusiasm, Sakura bid farewell to the Hyugas’ (even forgetting their dilemma about the _ayok_ ) tugging Sasuke behind her with Naruto trailing behind. She wondered what his daughter looked like—would she be similar to Hanabi? Or would she resemble her cousin, Neji, who was their upperclassman in high school? True enough, she could see her schoolmate from a distance, with a purple-haired woman assisting beside him. His ears perked up at the sound of their footsteps, and waved to them in greeting. As they drew closer, Sakura noticed how Naruto abruptly stilled, and she looked at him funny before noticing that he was openly staring at the female Hyuga, with the latter shifting her glances away then back to the blonde. She giggled softly.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga—even her _name_ sounded beautiful—she learned as they rode the boat towards Naked Island, was also their age. She was raised and born in Quezon City with her and Hanabi’s mother. The Uzumaki, with genuine interest in his blue eyes, asked why. She hesitated for a minute before asking them if the trio knew about their so-called _origin_. They all nodded, although Sasuke a bit reluctantly, and Hinata told them that the year she was born, Nanay Himari wanted to choose Hiashi as her successor.

But because her father and his brother (who was Neji’s father) was adamant _not_ to accept their blood, Nanay was enraged. It was the reason why she was sent to the city, to protect her. Sakura finally understood why out of all the Hyugas’ she met so far, only the elder looked and felt like an ayok. A chill ran down her spine when Hinata added that no successor was still chosen as of now. She trembled at the thought of Nanay Himari still lurking in the streets.

 _But_ she did know that Sasuke misinterpreted her tremble as being cold from the sea breeze, so he inched closer to her to provide warmth. And she, as her heart skipped a beat, let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _Pasaylo-a ako/Pagpasensyahan niyo na po ako_ = Forgive me  
> \- _Nanay_ = Literally means mother; also a term of endearment for grandmothers  
> \- _Buang/Baliw_ = Crazy; a profanity in Bisaya  
> \- _Ajaw tan-awa nan diretso/Huwag mong titigan ng diretso_ = Don't look at them in the eye  
> \- _Busog na po kami_ = We're already full
> 
> and yes, naked island really exists. it's an island of sand. _literally_.


	5. Pagpanguyab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pagpanguyab_ (Surigaonon) or _Panliligaw_ (Tagalog) is the act of wooing a person and usually, with the intention of getting married in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the hardest part to write if ever i stuck to limiting the dialogues to surigaonon, so i broke my streak :<
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

They were nineteen when Naruto fell in love, and it was Sasuke he told first.

**_APR 6, 10:05 PM_ **

**_Naruto_ ** **_  
_ ** _I miss her._

**_Sasuke  
_** _Tell her that._

**_Naruto_   
**Bungoy-bungoy _. You obviously don’t have a girlfriend there yet._

Ignoring how he thought of a certain someone when Naruto mentioned the word ‘girlfriend’, Sasuke scowled at thin air, sitting upright in his bedroom in Manila. He was pissed off because he wasn’t an idiot, but it was true that he never had a girlfriend before. Why would he, when he was still confused about a pink-haired girl in Siargao? One minute Sakura acted like she returned his feelings—he never forgot for even a second how her hand fitted in his perfectly—and going back to how they were when they were children.

Just. Friends.

**_APR 6, 10:07 PM_ **

**_Sasuke  
_** _What are you going to do?_

**_Naruto  
_ ** _I don't know. I was planning to ask you but it seemed you also don't have a clue._

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, only Naruto could ask for advice while insulting him at the same time. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, thinking about what his best friend could do. An idea popped up in his mind, and he couldn't help but smirk. Traditional, but it was still brilliant. Whoever the blonde liked would _surely_ like him back, if she still hasn't.

**_APR 6, 10:08 PM_ **

**_Sasuke  
_** _How about writing her a letter?_

* * *

The next day, he found himself in the passenger seat of his Kuya’s car, with the latter driving himself. Their Dad had an emergency meeting _again_ , and it might be obvious how he was itching to go because their mother suggested that they should head on first, as long as Itachi would be the one driving. Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly, just so he could go home.

 _Home_. He shook his head with a soft smile. He couldn’t remember when he started viewing Siargao as his home; or was it because of the people he met that he gradually warmed up at the thought? Sasuke looked over at his brother and couldn’t help but notice how his engagement ring glinted on his finger. Itachi was now engaged at the age of 23—right _after_ graduation—to the dismay of their and _Ate_ Izumi’s parents.

Admittedly, he was a little bit jealous that the older Uchiha was able to do things on a whim _and_ get away with it, while he on the other hand… he only tensed as he could imagine the outraged face of their father if he ever did something that could jeopardize his plan.

“How are you and Sakura?” His brother asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke stilled, willing himself not to flinch at the sudden question. He didn’t know if he could trust his Kuya not to go running to their Dad if he ever said one wrong thing. He was frustrated for a fleeting second, because he remembered how Itachi should have been the one to pursue a career in politics, not _him_. Trying to act nonchalantly, he raised an eyebrow at him in answer. “What are you talking about?”

His brother only rolled his eyes. “Don’t bother lying to me, _bunso_. I know you.”

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance, choosing instead not to answer him as he focused on the rush of scenery of Siargao. Itachi was silent beside him, and he wasn’t prepared when his brother whispered, “I’m sorry.” He whipped his head towards him; it wasn’t the first time the older Uchiha apologized to him, but today seemed _different_. He had a melancholic expression on his face as he added, “I know how much you’ve sacrificed for the family. I knew it was my responsibility, but—” He hesitated. “After seeing you happy with Sakura, and Naruto, I thought for a moment that maybe we did the right thing coming back here four years ago.”

Sasuke couldn’t stop the sneer as he replied, “If shouldering the burden and keeping it a secret from those two _while_ genuinely having fun is your definition of happy, then yes, I probably am.”

“They still don’t know?” When he didn’t answer, Itachi drew in a long breath. “Bunso—”

“Whatever,” he snapped; but his face softened for a fraction when he saw his brother’s hurt expression. “The least I could do is for someone in our hellish family to be happy.”

His older brother smiled for a brief moment at the thought of his fiancé, but was saved from answering back when Sasuke’s phone rang in his pocket. When he saw that it was Sakura calling, he was about to glare at Itachi not to bother him when he noticed how the man was staring intently at the road. Glad that at least he was given a bit of privacy, he answered her call. “Hey.”

“Sasuke!” Her cheerful greeting never failed to bring out a chuckle from him. “Where are you?”

“Almost there.”

“Great! We should go to Choji’s later. Their _isaw_ is fantastic.”

“Whatever you want,” he replied. Sakura giggled for a moment, before Sasuke could hear her nervousness by how frequent she was clearing her throat. “What’s wrong? And don’t you dare pick on your nails.”

He could imagine the pink-haired girl stopping short—probably with her ankles crossed as she relaxed by her hammock by their balcony—before nervously laughing. “Did Naruto tell you already?”

Remembering their conversation last night, Sasuke wondered if she was talking about the blonde’s plan of courting someone. “Why?” Was his response, because he decided it wasn’t his secret to tell; until his world seemed to freeze the moment Sakura said:

“ _May naghatag nan suyat sa ako_.”

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he abruptly ended the call, forgetting the fact that she might probably get angry at him later on. He blinked, still processing what he heard, before raw anger bubbled up within him. Itachi glimpsed at him in surprise at his action, and the only thing he could say was, “Drop me off at Naruto’s.”

* * *

He didn’t care that he was making a scene at the mayor’s house, or the fact that Auntie Kushina might be around and would probably scream her head off at the ruckus; but when he saw his _best friend_ coming out of his bedroom door to greet him with a grin, he saw red. He knew he was being ridiculous, that if he could control his anger for one freaking second, he would remember that the blonde did not even know about his mixed feelings with the other member of their trio.

The grin was wiped off from his face when he saw Sasuke’s face, and before he could get away, he punched him square in the face.

“ _Peste_!” Naruto swore at the impact, clutching his face with a hand as he shot a murderous look at the black-haired boy. “What was that for?”

Sasuke was supposed to be mad at him for what he did. That they were best friends; he might be clueless when it came to relationships, but wasn’t there a bro code about this? He zoomed in on his ID lace that was hanging by the door knob, and saw how it was labelled as a student from the Public Administration department. Well, _fuck_. Now that Naruto professed his love for Sakura, he could also probably ruin their, or _his_ father’s plans on leading General Luna with just a snap of his fingers.

(Sasuke ignored how the thought of Naruto and Sakura being together hurt the _most_ , and not the possibility of the Uchihas’ plan going to waste.)

He could already see his future crumbling bit by bit, but he only surprised himself—after this painful realization—when he said as he panted, “I like Sakura.”

“Took you long enough.” The blonde’s eyes squinted, expecting more of an explanation. When he didn’t add any further details, Naruto gaped incredulously at him. “You fucking punched me for that?”

“You deserve it,” Sasuke growled out, his hands tightening into fists.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Care to explain?”

“Because you gave her _the_ letter.”

“Huh?” Naruto had a dumbfounded expression on his face. And as the seconds ticked by, as if pieces were starting to click together, understanding washed over the blonde.

Sasuke, for the life of him, couldn’t comprehend why his best friend _guffawed_ on the spot.

“Oh.” Naruto was breathing hard. “My.” He erupted in laughter again. “ _God_.”

“What?” Sasuke spoke in a sharp tone, and he waited for a long moment until Naruto was reduced to a giggling mess. He was getting irked by the minute, and before the blonde could even reply, they were interrupted by a nervous voice. He glanced backwards, and saw Hinata lingering at the Uzumakis’ doorway.

She gasped in surprise, rushing towards the blonde as she caressed his cheek with a tender hand. “What happened to your face?”

“An idiot punched me, but it was kind of worth it,” Naruto answered with a cheeky smile. Hinata sighed in exasperation as she made her way towards the kitchen—no doubt to get the first aid—when the blonde softly gripped her wrist in one hand. Sasuke could see how the Uzumaki’s face morphed into pure adoration as he mumbled, “Thank you.” As the purple-haired girl replied with a gentle smile, everything fell into place.

_Oh._

This was the side of Naruto he didn’t know about; didn’t have the chance to witness if he ever did before. He took in a sharp breath, only realizing now what the blonde said to him a minute ago.

 _Took you long enough_.

He sneaked a peek at his best friend, who still had a look of a lovesick fool. Did he even care that there was somebody else inside the room?  
  
Did he look at Sakura the same way Naruto did to Hinata?

He wasn’t shocked that Itachi already knew, but _Naruto_? Was Sasuke _that_ obvious? He threaded a hand through his hair in frustration. At this point, maybe even Sakura was already aware of his feelings. He flinched at the formation of a purple-black bruise on the blonde’s face, and he groaned inwardly.

Maybe an apology was in order first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _Bungoy-bungoy/Tanga_ = Idiot  
> \- _Ate_ = reference to an older female  
> \- _Bunso_ = youngest sibling  
> \- _Isaw_ = street food, made from chicken or pig intestines  
> \- _May naghatag nan suyat sa ako/May nagbigay ng sulat sa akin_ = Someone gave me a letter  
> \- _Peste_ = pest; a profanity in Bisaya


	6. Pista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pista_ (from the Spanish word _fiesta_ ) is an annual celebration, be it cultural or religious, where people attend processions, feasts, or parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been itching to write a scenario from this chapter ever since i plotted out the story :> enjoy!
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

It was the 22nd of September, the feast day of St. Thomas de Villanueva, and Sakura couldn't stop the giddy feeling in her chest when she thought about seeing Sasuke in Siargao besides Christmas.

It was his first time going home without his parents or even his brother, or the simple fact that it was not summer. " _Marajaw kay tagtugutan kaw?_ " She asked once he arrived last night. He merely shrugged, and told her not to worry about it. But if there was one thing she was confident about for the past decade (including the five years he disappeared), Sakura knew in Sasuke's language that him evading her questions meant something was _wrong_.

Old her would probably brush him off, thinking it might be trivial enough not to tell her; but new her accepted her somewhat newfound concern for her ‘friend’.

And it scared her.

She should ask him soon what was troubling him, but not now. Not now when Naruto and Hinata were right in front of their seats inside Aventino’s Pizza. Not now when her head was a jumbled mess because of the curious peeks the group got from the locals who were— _by chance_ , Sakura hoped—also eating at the restaurant. Not now when she was a hundred percent sure about what was running through their minds, and it took every ounce of her being to focus on the blonde’s chatter about a professor of his which she heard about a million times already.

Because they suspiciously looked like they were here on a double date.

She snapped her green eyes towards Naruto who whined across from her, “Are you even listening?”

“About the prank you pulled on Sir Hatake?” Sakura shook her head at him in exasperation. “You told me about it so many times.”

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the table. “You seemed distracted,” he noted with a worried tone. He was on her right, their shoulders barely touching. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing.” Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. She was supposed to be the one voicing out her concern, not the other way around. Determined to direct their attention away from her, she grinned at Hinata while nodding her head towards Sasuke. “Do you have any embarrassing stories about him?” Apparently, the two were able to go into one of the Big 4 universities in their country. Instead of feeling jealousy, both Sakura and Naruto only felt pride when the two received their acceptance letter.

Sasuke snorted. "We're both normal, unlike him."

" _Bwisit ka_." Naruto pressed his lips together, thinking deeply about something, when his blue eyes brightened mischievously. He leaned back on his seat, placing his arm at the back of Hinata's chair. "I don't know why," he started, acting innocently. "But I suddenly remembered how happy Sakura was when she got her acceptance letter last year."

Sakura smiled at the memory. Her family may not have the financial capability to send her off to a prestigious university like Sasuke and Hinata, but finally leaving the island for college was already a dream come true for her; and she got to choose her planned pre-med course! Besides, Naruto was with her, so she was not lonely. _Baby steps_ , she thought as she remembered her next goal: applying for medical school at the metro. "Now that you mentioned it," Sakura said, turning her body towards the Uchiha who stiffened at the blonde's statement. "I never did ask you why you hang up on me."

Sasuke sent Naruto a murderous look. The blonde only sniggered, and even Hinata looked like she was torn between defending the boy beside her or teasing him about it.

Sakura huffed. "Is there some kind of secret that I don't know?"

" _Kun hibayo pa kaw_ —"

Before Sasuke could snap at Naruto to shut up, the group perked their ears as they heard cheers from outside. Exchanging knowing glances with the blonde, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm while Naruto held Hinata's hand to drag her towards the direction of the noise. Even after spending her entire life in General Luna, she couldn't get over how beautiful the island was during festival season, especially at night. _Banderitas_ in vibrant colors were hanging between posts, children were running along with the procession, and every household by the main road was lit up with their own lights, as if to guide them towards the gymnasium, where everyone would be.

"A feast for _free_ , could you believe it?" The blond exclaimed at his girlfriend as he bounced on his toes, who only giggled at his enthusiasm. "Now that is something I look forward to whenever I go home."

The pink-haired woman blinked at Hinata's response. "How about you boys go play at the carnival first? I'd like to go visit the fair with Sakura."

"We could just go together!"

Hinata winked at her. "Girl talk."

Naruto's shoulders sagged, while Sasuke rolled his eyes as he hauled the sulking blonde away from the girls. When they were already out of earshot, Sakura turned to the purple-haired girl with narrowed eyes. Hinata only grinned at her— _eerily_ similar to her boyfriend—as she linked their arms and window-shopped at the different booths. Through the years, she witnessed the gradual improvement of their island's tourism. Five years ago they were only known for being the Surfing Capital; but now, together with keychains of surfboards and waves, there were also souvenirs of the three islands, or food such as _kayabang_.

When she was sure that they already circled around the gym more than _twice_ , Sakura rounded on her and tilted her head. "I don't remember us needing a girl talk."

"Technically, you need it more than I do."

"What do you mean?" 

"I saw the way you look at Sasuke."

"H-huh?" Sakura stammered out; and here she thought she was being discreet. "Was it obvious?"

Hinata had a look of pity on her face when she answered, "I think everyone already knows." 

She groaned. Sakura should not have been surprised by it, but hearing it directly from someone still affected her in some way. She was starting to be accustomed to the teasing of her Aunties and friends for befriending the two most sought after guys in their municipality; but when Naruto went and asked the Hyuga to be his girlfriend, it was as if all pair of eyes were already watching the other two, whispering not-so-loudly to one another, " _Kun-o kaha magiging sila_?"

"Are you going to tell him tonight? Was that the reason why you looked distracted?"

She massaged her temples in frustration. "I don't know if you noticed, but…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing if she could divulge her worries about another person to Hinata.

"It's okay," her companion murmured as she smiled reassuringly. "If there's something troubling him, I'm sure you're the first person he would tell if you asked."

The Haruno snorted. "Are you sure about that?"

Hinata was silent for a moment. She opened and closed her mouth, hesitating whether she should say it. Giving in, she said, "Naruto was always fretting whenever he called, telling me that he and Sasuke barely talked anymore."

Now _that_ was troubling. Sakura fidgeted in place as she could feel anxiety in her bones at the confession. Not talking to her was one thing, but not talking to Naruto was entirely a different problem. She did not know it was serious enough. All she could say to Hinata was, "I'm glad you're there for him." The way she couldn’t for Sasuke.

"Always," she promised back. "Naruto's waving me over at the dance floor. Maybe we could see each other there." She looked over Sakura's shoulder and smiled gently. " _Swertehon unta kaw_.”

Hinata left her alone before she could even understand what she was talking about. That was what she thought until someone tapped her on her shoulder and whirled around to see Sasuke, with two cups of isaw dipped in vinegar. Just her favorite.

“Thank you,” Sakura smiled broadly at him, and he blinked before chuckling to himself. They found a seat by the bleachers and sat in silence. The crowd was bobbing their heads to the beat as _Honeybee_ by The Head and the Heart played in the gigantic speakers, and she could even distinguish Naruto and Hinata among those who were dancing in the middle of the gymnasium, despite it not being a _dance_ song.

She threw her head back in amusement at the flabbergasted guy beside her. “What, you didn’t think we’d enjoy English songs?” Sasuke still had his ‘What the fuck’ expression on his face, so Sakura added, “We love other OPM, too, if you’re curious.”

He lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. “New things to learn everyday.”

She only laughed, before letting the music do its thing. Sakura closed her eyes, relishing in the moments—which admittedly, were few and far in between—she had with Sasuke. She would dare say that he was starting to relax, despite him not comfortable mingling with so many people at once. Yet, it was not enough for her to forget his distracted eyes, his shoulders slumped. She didn't even know where to start. The silence between them remained unbroken, until she decided to speak, “Why did you suddenly go back five years ago?”

Sasuke was quiet, he even barely moved; but Sakura didn’t miss the way he held his breath at her question. The song was already finished, and some were already dispersing to catch their breath, but others—like Naruto and Hinata—were staying behind, itching to dance the night away. Another song was starting up on the speakers, and she thought he was not going to answer her, when he mumbled, “Dad wanted me to familiarize with General Luna.”

“Why?”

“You know why.” Sasuke finally glanced at her, and Sakura froze at how vulnerable he looked right there and then. He was bitter. He was distressed. At this moment, he was just a twenty-year-old man who was also going through things, probably much more difficult than she thought. “You are smart.”

If she was standing, Sakura’s knees would have buckled at the revelation. She already realized why; maybe she even knew it way before but was scared to think if it was true, or worse, for him to admit it. Why would the Uchihas’ even appear out of the blue at the island where they once led? Her hands squeezed into fists on her lap. What was absurd was the fact that she was not angry at the possibility that both of her best friends would be on opposing parties, but:

“Was this all an act then?” She voiced out. “Five—no, a decade of pretending you were friends with us? A decade where we placed our trust in our best friend? You—”

“No.” Sasuke’s voice was calm, but it was as if Sakura heard it loud and clear in her ears. She didn’t notice how agitated she was until she felt herself relax at his definite conviction. “Don’t belittle me like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sasuke lowered his head. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I hid it from you two for years.”

“You should. I will forgive you if you can do one thing for me.” He snapped his head towards Sakura. She was fighting herself not to push this. “Dance with me.”

She knew she shouldn’t pine over a man who was islands away, but when his eyes switched from confusion to clarity and the way Sasuke smirked in a tender way that only _he_ could pull off, she was not complaining.

They headed towards the dance floor, their hands brushing each other. They both saw Naruto waved happily at them, and Hinata sent Sakura an encouraging smile. Her ears perked up at the next song and she blurted out, "It's my favorite song!"

 _Minsan oo, minsan hindi  
_ _Minsan tama, minsan mali_

Sasuke circled his arms around her waist, while she hooked hers behind his neck.

"Of course it would be a love song," he said.

 _Umaabante, umaatras  
_ _Kilos mong namimintas_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura pressed her lips together in feigned annoyance.

Sasuke only snickered.

 _Kung tunay nga  
_ _Ang pag-ibig mo_

They both swayed on their feet as they tried their best to go along with the melody.

"It's like we're sixteen and dancing in a prom," Sakura told him.

 _Kaya mo bang isigaw  
_ _Iparating sa mundo_

Sasuke shook his head. "This is better than my own prom."

She didn't know what to make of that.

 _Tumingin sa'king mata  
_ _Magtapat ng nadarama_

Sasuke was gazing at her now and Sakura didn't fight the blush on her cheeks at his attention.

"What are you thinking about?" She murmured.

 _'Di gusto, ika'y mawala  
_ _Dahil handa akong ibigin ka_

Sasuke's lips brushed her ear as he whispered, " _Gusto ta kaw_."

And it took everything for Sakura not to cry.

 _Kung maging tayo  
_ _Sa'yo lang ang puso ko_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _Marajaw kay tagtugutan kaw/Buti pinayagan ka_ = It's good that you were allowed  
> \- _Bwisit ka_ = You're irritating  
> \- _Kun hibayo pa kaw/Kung alam mo lang_ = If only you knew  
> \- _Banderitas_ = Flags  
> \- _Kayabang_ = Coconut crab  
> \- _Kun-o kaha magiging sila/Kailan kaya magiging sila_ = When will they get together  
> \- _Swertehon unta kaw/Galingan mo_ = Good luck  
> \- _Gusto ta kaw/Gusto kita_ = I like you
> 
> [Honeybee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsDLoYXVQJQ) by The Head and the Heart  
> [Sa'yo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8fFjG9ch5Q) by Silent Sanctuary


	7. Harana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harana_ (Tagalog) is one of the most famous courtship rituals where a man sings to a woman by her window at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone recognize the place i wrote around the second half of the chapter...
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Sasuke thought that being together with Sakura might bring one or two drastic changes in his life.

He even thought that things might get awkward, especially since they only treated each other as friends ever since. Confessing to her last year _personally_ took so much out of him. He was always the one confessed to, and he never did the confessing until that night. Sasuke could remember the amused glint in Sakura's eyes as she took pity in him, and initiated their first public display of affection. She held his hand in the middle of the dance floor.

Technically, it was not their first time; but it was their first time holding hands _officially_ as a couple. And it was also the first time he realized how much he cared for her reaction to his secret.

"You're making that face again," Itachi noted as he motioned to his own face. They were lounging in his Kuya's bedroom, bored out of their minds as they tried to pass time with their own game consoles. Apparently, Sasuke was not the only one who was not focused on playing.

With furrowed brows, he asked, "What face?"

"That face you make when you're thinking of Sakura." Itachi snorted. " _Tagmingaw na kaw sa ija_."

Sasuke threw a pillow at his older brother, with the latter dodging it effortlessly as his shoulders shook with laughter. It was also the first time he realized how annoying the older Uchiha could get when it came to his love life. When his laughter finally subsided, Itachi said with a small smile, "I'm happy for you, bunso."

He scowled at him in feigned annoyance, but his reddened cheeks told his brother otherwise. They both flinched when they heard angry stomps followed by his door slamming open, revealing their fuming father. His black eyes flashed towards Sasuke, before growling out, "Office. _Now_." When he left, Itachi loomed closer to him, a question in his eyes. He couldn't answer, because his mind was already a mess from thinking about the repercussions of what he did.

"Do you want me to come with you?" His Kuya asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shook his head. "You do not have anything to do with it."

Itachi turned his face away from him, probably feeling helpless at the thought of his younger brother facing their Dad's wrath alone. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you after we talk." Seeing that his brother was still worrying with the way his hands squeezed into fists, Sasuke gave him a tight-lipped smile and murmured, "I realized I just wanted to be happy, too." After making sure Itachi would not budge anytime soon, he made his way towards their Dad's office. He was not facing him, but he could tell that he was still angry with the way his body was still tense. He stated the three words that his father did _not_ want to hear, "It is true."

"Imagine my surprise when I learned from your adviser that you shifted out of Public Ad, without your _family_ knowing. You made me a fool." He whirled around towards Sasuke with a glare. "When were you planning to tell me? At your supposed graduation day?"

He did not answer, because he was aiming not to inform them about what he did _ever_ ; and he knew saying it out loud would only enrage him further. His father slammed his fist on the table at his silence. " _Naglaong kaw unta._ Why waste all those years I depended on you? Letting you go back to Siargao?" He questioned with venom in his voice. He paused, when a sudden realization in the oldest Uchiha's eyes made Sasuke's skin crawl. "Is this because of Haruno?"

He froze at the sudden mention of his girlfriend, but before he could say that she was not the reason _at all_ , his Dad thought otherwise.

"Dad—"

"No one's going anywhere this summer," he demanded with finality. "You'll use this time to reflect on what you did, and _hopefully_ , I could persuade the department to shift you back."

"Hear me out!" Sasuke yelled, and he inwardly groaned at the obvious desperation in his voice.

His father only turned his back on him again and muttered, "Out." He widened his eyes in disbelief at the abrupt dismissal, and he could not stop his fury from showing when he slammed the door on his way out. He did not acknowledge Itachi, who was about to hurry towards the office when he heard the shouting, or their worried Mom as he passed by. Sasuke brought out his phone, typed a message to the person who could _somehow_ relate to him, and left their house.

**_APR 11, 1:53 PM_ **

**_Sasuke  
_** _Where are you?_

 **_Hinata  
_** _Main library!_

* * *

Sasuke's fists were still shaking from anger even after he arrived at their university. The last message he read from his friend was that she was waiting for him at _Dilbrew_ . As soon as he sighted Hinata sitting alone at the bench with a phone in her hands, he hurried his pace and blinked when he heard from her phone, "Sakura!" Was she calling their friends back in Siargao? _Impossible_ , Sasuke thought with a frown. The voice was not Naruto's, and he could not identify who it was.

His day could not get any worse when another person shouted again, "Sakura! Someone's serenading you outside!"

_What. the. fuck._

Hinata also had a shocked expression on her face, and it took her a minute before she noticed Sasuke standing just a few feet away from her. She hastily closed whatever application it came from before she explained in a rush, "Karin posted it last night on Instagram, and I just _happened_ to see it now."

"It's okay." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was not at all surprised that Sakura had admirers. She was _beautiful_ and Sasuke could vouch for that, but it did not change the fact that there was someone on the island who had the _audacity_ to do it despite the pink-haired girl having a boyfriend.

Who was in Manila. 

He groaned. The odds were against him, but he knew Sakura would not betray him just because of a serenade (if it was that simple, she should have been in a relationship _years_ ago.) "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to go home tomorrow?" Sasuke asked Hinata instead, still exhausted from his argument with his father as he flopped down beside her.

She shrugged. "I'm planning to take summer classes so I could lessen the load next semester." When she saw the disbelief written across his face, she blinked. "What happened?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Dad did not want me to go home."

"Because of the stunt you pulled last week?"

He nodded. 

"So?" 

"What do you mean 'so'?" Annoyance flared in Sasuke's chest again, and he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. "I don't know what to tell Sakura. I don't want her to think that I—" _am not going back for her again._

"We both know her," Hinata started, and he saw her giving him a comforting smile. "I'm sure you and Naruto know her best, and you should know that she wouldn't think whatever you're thinking right now." She paused, and added, "Besides, she wouldn't get into a relationship with you if she trusted you any less."

Sasuke blinked at her, absorbing what she said. "This is why Sakura loves you."

"You all love me." Hinata giggled and stood up. "I'll just order a latte for the two of us." When the purple-haired girl left him alone, Sasuke instantly knew what to do. He opened his Messenger, watched Karin's post begrudgingly, before sending a message to Sakura.

**_APR 11, 3:40 PM_ **

**_Sasuke  
_**_I remembered how you said this was your favorite song.  
__(sent a voice record named_ Sa imo)

  
He didn't notice that Hinata was already back until he could hear her suppressing her laughter and saying, " _Sintunado kaw baja_." Sasuke gave her a half-hearted glare. Singing was not his forte, nor anyone from the Uchiha family. But as soon as he got home after hanging out with his friend and receiving a call from Sakura and blurting out she loved him so much, all his embarrassment was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _Tagmingaw na kaw sa ija/Nami-miss mo na siya_ = You miss her  
> \- _Naglaong kaw unta/Sana sinabi mo_ = You should have said it  
> \- _Sa imo/Sa iyo_ = Yours  
> \- _Sintunado kaw baja/Sintunado ka pala_ = You're tone-deaf


	8. Mamalaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mamalaje_ (Surigaonon) or _Mamanhikan_ (Tagalog) is the act of formally asking the hand of the partner for marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pov from someone else? surprise! i think this would be fitting to end with another character's perspective, and who would be perfect other than their other best friend? :>
> 
> feedbacks are my fuel! x  
> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ms_ncl) ♥

Naruto Uzumaki knew he was infamous for being slow-witted (even after _he_ asked Hinata out two years ago), but he was pretty damn sure he was the first one out of everyone in the island to notice his best friends' mutual feelings for each other, even before those two did.

He remembered how he had a silly crush on Sakura when they were kids. Who wouldn't? She was pretty, unique (and not just because of her hair), and she sometimes spoke of unfamiliar Filipino and English words that, probably, only Kuya Neji could understand; and she was _kind_ to everyone. To her own parents, to their classmates, and even to his Mom, who was kind of an outcast for being a city girl.

That was why whenever there was Naruto, there was Sakura; and when you found Sakura, locals knew Naruto was also nearby.

Until Sasuke came, that is.

It never even crossed the blonde's mind that his black-haired neighbor could be his rival to her heart. Excitement from having another boy who spoke Tagalog around blocked any other thought. Naruto coaxed the Uchiha into being his best friend by speaking his dialect the first time they went to the beach, and for the first time he was glad for having a smart friend because Sakura got the hint and spoke Tagalog, too.

And that was how their duo gradually turned into a trio.

But when Sasuke left them without a word, the joy that seemed to radiate from her (and him, if he was dared to admit) because of a memorable summer vanished. He didn't let this deter him from trusting the guy, although it was another thing when it was about his girl best friend. Sakura was _too_ affected that Naruto only realized, years later, why.

And then, like how he disappeared five years ago, the Uchihas' came back out of the blue.

 _Ah,_ he thought as he glanced up and saw Sasuke staring at the pink-haired girl intently while she was telling him about what he missed at Siargao during the time he was gone, her giddiness apparent at his return. _It never disappeared._

That was the first time Naruto felt _happy_ about losing.

* * *

Instead of going on a week-long vacation they initially planned the summer after he, Hinata, and Sakura graduated, they agreed that they should postpone it until the Uchiha finished his degree in Economics. The group found themselves in the Harunos' household, with the boys outside with Ankol Kizashi and the girls cooking with Auntie Mebuki. The blonde was, for the first time, quiet as he focused on tending to their crops while Sasuke and Ankol did the same, while chatting away.

A peculiar sight, really.

And of course, being the Uchiha that his friend was, he casually dropped yet another bomb.

" _Gusto ko minyuan si Sakura_ ," he said to his girlfriend's father, making Naruto choke on his own saliva in shock. He whirled around towards the pair, and for a second he thought he imagined things because of how normal they looked. He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. He knew how genuine his feelings were for their best friend, but if this was one of the stunts he was trying to pull because of his competitiveness to his brother (he vaguely remembered how Itachi was their age when he got engaged), he had another thing coming.

" _Hoy_ —" He started angrily at the exact moment Ankol Kizashi answered with a shrug, "Sure."

"Huh?!" Flabbergasted, Naruto looked between a blinking Sasuke and Sakura's father, who was still tending to his crops like _he just hadn't gave his only daughter away_. "That's it? No grand profession of how you will take care of her until your dying breath?" He looked at his friend at this, who had the audacity to just shrug in response. "Ankol, as much as we love him for your daughter, aren't you a bit lenient? And, am I the only one who's thinking that I shouldn't be present in this milestone?" Naruto exclaimed, his breath coming out in pants as he stared at the two.

"You're one of the most important people in her—or our life," Sasuke replied as he looked away from him. "Of course you should be here."

The blonde was silent for a minute before he opened his arms with a sniff, "Dude."

His friend only rolled his eyes.

The pair of best friends glanced towards their Ankol who mumbled, " _Kilaya ta na kaw, dong_. Sometimes, actions can be more meaningful than words; and through the years since you three were still kids, I knew I could trust you with Sakura." He stopped working, brushed the dirt off his hands, and eyed Sasuke with seriousness. "But the minute you hurt her, before or after marriage, I _will_ know about it."

Seeing his friend stiffen at the underlying threat made Naruto want to guffaw. That was his fault for giving them surprises to their heart that could last them a lifetime.

* * *

As soon as they all left the Harunos' household, Hinata grabbed him by the arm and muttered under her breath, " _Lang-on mo ba sila_?"

He was suddenly _very_ aware of the thing he was carrying around since he left his house as soon as the question left his girlfriend's lips. "I think it's long overdue. Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

"I think it's a moment that must be shared only between the three of you." She let out a small smile, and it occurred to Naruto how knowledgeable she was about their trio's story despite only joining them back before they started college. "See you later!"

"Yeah," he responded with a beam as he watched Hinata walk towards the direction of the Hyuga's compound. He let out a breath before turning around and jogging to his best friends, who were holding hands as they waited for him. Naruto stopped himself from groaning out loud and thought, _So this is what it felt like for Sakura when she was third wheeling us_.

"Where is she going?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji called asking for her help. Something about their pigs," he lied as they neared the spot in the beach where they always hung out.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So why don't we help them?"

Naruto flinched, shoving a hand in his pocket to grasp it. "I have to tell you something."

" _Uno jaon_?" She asked. He thrusted it out between them, shutting his eyes tightly because he was a little afraid of their reaction. There was a pregnant silence before Sakura voiced out plainly, "A rock." Opening one eye, Naruto noticed Sasuke staring blankly at his hand.

"Seriously?!" The blonde exclaimed, then glimpsing at his hand. "Oh," he mumbled before turning it around. _Deja vu much_ , Naruto thought as he finally saw a flash of recognition in their eyes as Sakura took hold of the rock and caressed its surface.

_friends 4ever  
_ _skr.nrt.ssk._

"I thought we lost this," Sasuke whispered, his voice thick with emotion. If it was any other day, the Uzumaki would have teased him for being sentimental; but he softly chuckled as he saw the tears forming in the pink-haired girl's eyes.

"I know you'll be away for medical school, Sakura," Naruto started, and when she glared at her boyfriend, he hastily added, "Don't blame him. He never said a word. I just knew it—from the moment we first met—that you were meant for great things. Things you wouldn't ever achieve if you stayed here in Siargao." She was full on weeping in front of him now, and the Uchiha had to rub her back to calm her down.

"I was scared that you would give up, that's why I was glad you came." As he said this, the blonde switched his gaze to Sasuke. "You two just _clicked_ , and without the two of you knowing, you just pushed each other to do more, to do what makes the both of you happy. I—" He suddenly choked a sob. "I'm happy that I got to be friends with you."

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she moved forward and embraced him. "Come here, Sasuke." The latter sighed, but relented and scooped the two of them in his arms.

The Uzumaki sniffed. "Can I be selfish for once?"

"If it sounds like a bad idea, I will immediately let go," Sasuke declared through gritted teeth.

Naruto smirked. "Will you be guys here when I plan to run next year?"

He felt Sakura tense in his arms, and he wondered why until Sasuke spoke, "Of course." He could see in his peripheral vision that the Uchiha let out a contented smile. "You'll do great." In an instant, she relaxed. And so did he. 

Because he never knew how much he needed to hear it until Sasuke, who was a part of a political family _originated_ from General Luna, said it.

For what seemed like an eternity, the trio finally let go of each other. "Oh right," Naruto blurted out, and cheekily grinned at his male friend. "Aren't you going to say something to her?" Because knowing the guy, he knew he would beat around the bush until Sakura would finally get tired of the game. He wasn't fazed when Sasuke gave him a murderous look while the girl seemed confused more than ever. Before he could kill him, Naruto sprinted away and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Good luck!"

When he was sure that he was farther away, he glanced back and saw him on one knee, with her covering her mouth in surprise. Sakura was blushing—he was _confident_ about this—as he stopped in his tracks and waited for a moment before _it_ finally happened. She smacked Sasuke on the head, and shouted something along the lines of them still being students. He snorted in amusement as he watched the scene from a distance, but turned away when she also knelt and hugged her boyfriend.

Another thing Naruto Uzumaki was sure of, nothing could ever separate his two best friends. They were each other's happily ever after.

And he hoped he could witness it someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (in order of appearance in the chapter):  
> \- _Gusto ko minyuan si _____/Gusto kong pakasalan si ______ = I want to marry _____  
> \- _Hoy_ = Hey  
> \- _Kilaya ta na kaw, dong/Kilala na kita, hijo_ = I already know you, boy  
> \- _Lang-on mo ba sila/Sasabihin mo na ba sa kanila_ = Are you going to tell them?"  
> \- _Uno jaon/Ano iyon_ = What is it


End file.
